All My Life
by LitaHardyY2J
Summary: A short ansty song fic featuring Matt and Amy. Also features that ever loveable Younger Hardy, Jeff' and Tommy, MY OWN Charactor(evil laugh)...so...yeah....read....please


All My Life  
  
Amy Dumas slammed her fist down on the steering wheel and cursed again, pressing the gas pedal down farther as she speed down the highway. Matt was so thickheaded! How could he think she would cheat on him? Jeff understood and even stuck up for her but Matt was so stubborn... why couldn't he be more like his brother? True she understood Matt insecurities, she was sure she would act the same way if an old female friend of Matt's came and stayed at his house for a week and then wanted him to go over her house for a week but she told him there was nothing, and never was anything between her and Tommy, did he listen? Of course not... why was she surprised?  
  
*Earlier that day*  
  
"Hey Tommy, Matt and Jeff are coming over and we're going to get something to eat, wanna come?" Amy asked walking into her living room where Tommy was sitting playing a video game on her playstaion. "Are you kidding'? I'm starving." he replied, his eyes never leaving the TV screen. Amy came and sat next to him, Cody right by her side. She smiled and petted the dog who always stayed by her side when there was someone new in her house until he got used to them. "So you comin' back with me or what?" Tommy asked, turning off the game to look at her. "I don't know...I haven't talked to Matt about it yet." she replied and he smiled slightly, shaking his head. "What?" she asked. "I never thought I'd see the day when Amy Dumas would ask a man for permission to go somewhere." he said chuckling. "I'm not asking permission" she said defensively. "I just have to....discuss it with him, I can't just up and leave for a week without telling my boyfriend." she said and Tommy nodded his head. "That's right, just keep telling yourself that." he said and she playfully hit him. "Shut up." she said just before there was a knock at the door. "You got until the time it takes me to answer the door to be ready." she said joking and stood up. Tommy stood up also, looking at himself and around him then shrugged. "Okay." he said. "You...you're good." she said and the two made there way to the door.  
  
*Back To Present Time*  
  
Amy pulled into her driveway just as it started to rain. "Perfect." she said to herself walking up to the front door. "Hey, how'd it go?" Tommy asked when she walking into the house. She sighed and shook her head. "Don't ask." she said before walking to her room and slamming the door shut. Falling down onto her bed, her hand grasped the diamond necklace hanging from her neck. "You promised you'd never hurt me Matt... you promised." she said to herself, silent tears ran down her cheeks as she replayed the scene at Jeff's house in her head.  
  
********  
  
"What do you mean you want to go with him?" Matt asked, his anger flaring up. "Vince said I have the next week off while we work up the story line with Trish and Tommy just wanted to know if I wanted to go hang out at his house. I want to see my old friends Matt, you and Jeff will be traveling and I'd just be sitting at home for a week. I don't see why you're getting so angry." she replied calmly and Matt stood up, pacing back and forth like he always did when he got worked up. "And I suppose you'll be staying at his house while you're down there." he said through clenched teeth. "What's wrong with that? He's been staying at my house all week." she said, starting to get angry. "That's different." he said stopping to look at her. "How is it different? Because you were close by and could keep your eye on me?" she asked standing up. "Yes." Matt said and immediately regretted it. "You are something else Matt Hardy. You know what, I don't want or NEED your permission to go, I'm out of here." she said and left.  
  
"Where you going?" Jeff asked getting out of his car as Amy stormed out of his house. "Home." she answered simply. "Wait, What's wrong." Jeff asked coming to stand next to her. "Your asshole of a brother doesn't trust me at all" she said unlocking her door. "Hey, calm down and tell me what happened." he said gently holding onto her arm and she sighed and told him. "Oh Ames...I'm sorry. I wish I was surprised but, unfortunately I know my brother. I'll talk to him...okay?" Jeff asked and Amy shook her head. "You'd be wasting your time. I hate him and I DON'T want to talk to him." she said and got into her car before Jeff could reply.  
  
Matt walked away from the window and sat down after Amy left, just waiting for Jeff to come and yell at him, Matt didn't care, he knew he deserved it. "What was that?" Jeff asked walking in. "I know I'm an idiot, okay Jeff? I just... I know." Matt said putting his head in his hands. Jeff looked at his brother, shocked. It was the first time he ever heard his brother admit he was the one who was wrong, at least that fast. Jeff sat next to his brother throwing an arm around him. "Go apologize to her Matt." he said but Matt just shook his head. "She won't listen, you heard her, she hates me." he said. "Well then make her listen." Jeff said then left him alone to think.  
  
************  
  
"You ok Amy?" she heard Tommy ask, opening her bedroom door. "Just fine." she replied. "What happened?" he asked and she sighed, telling him the story. "Geez, no matter where we go everyone thinks we're together." Tommy said and she smiled slightly. It was true, ever since they started hanging out, their friends, everyone at school and even their parents thought they were together no matter how much they denied it. "Ever wonder why we never did get together Amy?" Tommy asked and Amy shrugged not noticing him inching closer to her. "Not really, we're such good friends, it'd be weird if we had ever hooked up." she replied. "But you and Matt were friends before you got together." Tommy replied. "Yeah but that's different." she said wondering why he was pressing the issue. "I don't think it is." he said before leaning down and kissing her.  
  
Amy immediately pushed him away. "Tommy! What the hell are you doing?" she asked shocked. "Come on Amy, we've known each other since the tenth grade, I think it's safe to go to the next level." Tommy said and leaned down to her again but she back up. "What the hell are you talking about?" she asked. "We'd be so good together Amy, We get along so well, just admit it." he said. "Admit what? You're my friend, one of my best friends, that's all Tommy. I don't love you like that, I'm in love with Matt." she said and he shook his head. "Matt doesn't treat you right." he said and she got angry. "He treats me fine, we are aloud to have a fight now and then Tommy." she replied. "Now just...please, go. I need to think." she said and after a moment of hesitation, he left.  
  
Amy stood frozen for she didn't know how long. When what just happened sunk into her head she went for the phone and dialed a familiar number, she needed someone to talk to. "Hey It's me, can you come over? I need to talk....Okay, thanks, see you in a few." Amy said then sat back on her bed, waiting. Before she knew it, Amy was being awaken by a knock on her bedroom door. She ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it down then opened it to find a Hardy standing on the other side. "Hey Ames." Jeff said. "Hey Jeff." she said moving aside to let him in. "What's up?" he asked sitting in the chair. She told him what just happened and was confused when he didn't look surprised. Jeff nodded at her questioning look.  
  
"I'm sorry Amy, I feel like this is all my fault." Jeff said and looked down at the ground, shaking his head. "Your fault? What do you mean?" Amy asked and Jeff looked her in the eye again. "Tommy...Tommy came up to me the other day and told me how he felt about you, then asked how serious you and Matt were. I told him you guys were majorly in love and that Matt was crazy about you. He was disappointed but he said he would tell you how he felt anyway and see what happened. I told him to go ahead because he would need to get it out but not to expect the reaction he wanted from you. He got pissed off at me and told me he knew you better than either Matt or me and stormed out. When I went upstairs Matt was there and from the look on his face I knew he heard everything Tommy had said." Jeff explained. "I'm so sorry Amy." he added and she shook her head. "It's okay Jeff, I don't think you could have said or done anything to provoke or prevent this." she said then stood up and hugged him. "Thanks bro." she said and he hugged her back. "Any time." he replied, kissed the top of her head then left.  
  
Amy didn't go with Tommy that week, she instead decided on staying home and thinking. Matt had called and left a dozen messages asking to talk and giving her all the numbers he would be at all week but she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She called Jeff a few times when she got really bored and he talked to her for as long as he could. When the day came that Matt and Jeff would be home again, Amy still wasn't sure she wanted to listen to Matt but she knew he would come by.  
  
At around noon there was a knock on the door. She took a deep breath and opened it to find Jeff standing there. "Hey Jeff, what are you doing here?" she asked, a little disappointed that Matt wasn't with him, as she moved to let him in. "Apparently I have a talent I didn't know about. Unfortunately it doesn't pay well." he said smiling and handing her a small package. "What's this?" she asked. "A letter from your secret admire I guess." he said. "Why won't my secret admire come and give it to me in person?" she asked. "Well, I'm guessing he afraid of you, for some reason, he thinks you hate him and DON'T want to talk to him." Jeff said and her face fell slightly. "He heard me, huh?" she asked and he nodded, kissing her on the cheek. "I think the whole neighborhood heard you girl." he said smiling then walked out. "Thanks Jeff" she said looking at the package, but he was already out the door.  
  
Amy went over to her couch and, opening the package, she found a cassette tape wrapped in a letter. She picked up the letter and read it to herself.  
  
Amy Love,  
  
I know I'm not the first person you want to talk to right now but please, just hear me out. You, Jeff and my dad are the three most important people in my life. I never did understand what I did to deserve any of you, but especially you. I keep thinking one day you'll realize how much better you can do than me, there's so many people who could treat you better than I do, you know how self absorbed I can be. I love you so much that it hurt's not being with you, this past week has been hell for me, just thinking about how much you hate me right now and I know you have a right to be mad, I over-reacted, I had no right acting how I did and it's not that I don't trust you, I'm just afraid of losing you. You are the love of my life Amy, and I can't picture anyone else being with me. You understand me more than anyone I've ever been with and I hope you understand me now. I know I hurt you and I hate myself more and more each day for that. I broke my promise and you have no reason to believe anything I'm saying but I hope you do. I am so sorry I ever hurt you Amy. Please talk to me, I don't deserve a chance but I need one, I need *you*.  
  
Love always and forever,  
  
Matt  
  
PS. The tape is a song I've been listening to all week that pretty much says how I feel about you.  
  
Amy read the letter over and over, as tears made their way down her face. She could picture Matt saying it and she knew he meant every word. Standing up she made her way over to the stereo and put the tape in.  
  
I will never find another lover  
  
sweeter than you, sweeter than you  
  
And I will never find another lover  
  
more precious than you, more precious than you  
  
Cause girl you are  
  
Close to me you like my mother, close to me you're like my father  
  
Close to me you're like my sister, close to me you're like my brother  
  
You are the only one, my everything  
  
And to you this song I sing  
  
All my life  
  
I prayed for someone like you  
  
And I thank God, that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life, I prayed for someone like you  
  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes I pray that you do love me to  
  
I promise to never fall in love  
  
With a stranger  
  
You're all I'm thinking of  
  
I praise the Lord above  
  
For sending me your love  
  
I cherish every hug  
  
I really love you  
  
All my life  
  
I prayed for someone like you  
  
And I thank God, that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life, I prayed for someone like you  
  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes I pray that you do love me to  
  
You're everything I ever know  
  
When you smile my face always seems to glow  
  
You turned my life around,  
  
you picked me up when I was down  
  
And I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do love me too  
  
Amy wiped the tears from her face and grabbed the phone. She slammed it down when there was no answer and grabbed her keys. She ran outside, noticing for the first time that it was raining. When she reached the bottom step she skidded to a stop, shocked when she saw Matt standing leaned up against her car. Before she said anything she ran and threw herself into his arm's. He happily caught her and hugged her tightly. "I'm so, so sorry Ames." he said into her now soaked hair. "It's okay Matt" she said pulling back to look him in the eye. "It's okay." she said pushing his hair out of his face. "I love you." he said pulling her back to him and she smiled into his shoulder. "I know. I love you to." she said and they kissed.  
  
The End 


End file.
